


Dreams of the Unseen

by Notsalony



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal, Bi!Stiles, Bottom!Stiles, Dom!Jackson, Dom!Melissa, Dom!Scott, Double Penetration, F/M, Fivesome, Forced Nudity, Foursome, Incest, Jacob’s Ladder Piercing, M/M, Master Tech, Masturbation, Mouthy!Stiles, Multi, Nipple Piercing, Nudity, Oral, Orgy, Other, Pet Names, Piercings, Public Nudity, Punishment, Punk!Stiles, Snake Bite Piercing, Straight!Stiles, Tats!Stiles, Threesome, Vaginal, body mod, dom!Noah, dom!Theo, dom!liam, show off, slut!stiles, sub!Stiles, tats - Freeform, whoring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Stiles has found something that will change his life, he just has no clue what the fuck he’s doing and it’s going to lead to a lot of unexpected but not unwelcome changes to his being.





	Dreams of the Unseen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mischief Takes Control](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074077) by [ract46](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ract46/pseuds/ract46). 



> You may thank an anonymous commissioner. 
> 
> Some of the tags are for the second chapter. This was originally one story but we decided to split it. Be patient, the second half is coming soon.

“FUUUUUUUCCCCCCK!” Stiles was laying back on his bed, a pillow under his ass to put him at a more displayed angle.  Some distant part of him knew this put his ass more on display as well as his sizable cock and balls.  He’d always been a bit of a show off.  As soon as puberty had hit and his big cock had started its almost hourly rise Stiles had found early on a use for his wild hands and that now wild cock.  “Fuck…” He stroked his cock, tugging on his balls and mentally picturing that time when he was younger and walked into the McCall’s bathroom and had walked in on Ms. McCall naked in the shower.   
  
The flowing water cascading down her lithe body, her amble tits as the water cascaded down her tanned flesh.  Her hair darker than normal due to the water in it, and Stiles had had one of the most powerful boners of his life as he stood there with is mouth open wide in shock.  She’d yelled and told him to get out.  And later they had the sex talk, much to his and Scott’s embarrassment.  And she put a lock on her bathroom.   
  
But in his fantasy she called him into the shower and they’d make love.  Fuck he wanted her.  Whenever he wasn’t fantasy about Lydia he was picturing Ms. McCall and pleasuring himself to the day dreams of youth.  He was almost there… almost…   
  
“STILES!” Crap.   
  
“Yeah?” Stiles yelled back.   
  
“You got mail.” His dad was outside his room door.   
  
“Uh…”   
  
“I don’t want to walk into this room do I.”   
  
“Probably not.”   
  
“I’ll leave it out here.” His dad put something down at the base of the door and walked away.  Stiles waited till he heard his dad leave the hallway to scurry over to the door and open it quickly and grab his mail.  A few ads and a box.  He tossed the ads into the trash and opened the box to find a tablet like device and a note.   
  
_Welcome to Master Tech closed beta, please make an account and start the fun._   
  
“Sweet.” Stiles flopped face down on his bed and booted up the device, happy that it seemed to still have a full charge.  He signed up for so many gaming betas that he’d lost track of them ages ago.  It was nice to get into one, and if he was lucky maybe they’d let him keep the tablet.   
  
_Welcome!_   
  
The screen went to a blank screen and asked him to create a registration id.   
  
“Mischief…” He typed away and smiled as the system accepted it.  At least he’d have his favorite screen name from the start.  Assigning a password there were questions about height and weight for him and the character.  It was odd that it asked a lot of personal questions but when he clicked on the help icon it simply told him that this was an ARG and required IRL details to sync his character.  Shrugging he typed in information and then it asked for him to take a selfie with the tablet.  Shrugging he took one and waited.  Suddenly the screen changed and revealed a very naked Stiles digitized on the screen and was remarkably accurate to him.  They must have shelled out boat loads of cash to get the graphics to render so great from the few details they’d asked and a head shot.   
  
“Huh… so what exactly is in this ARG…”   
  
_Please feel free to customize your avatar, we have many settings that you may not think matter but each one is packed with features you may not have thought of._   
  
“Oh fuck, you don’t know who you’re dealing with.” Stiles chuckled.  He’d mastered the art of meta gaming systems by noticing the patterns and figuring out what worked with what to max out stats when by their selves neither item would have done that.  He started playing with the settings and was starting to marvel at the sheer details.   
  
“I’ve always thought I’d look hot with some piercings…” He started flipping through the settings.  “Snakebites…” He watched as he toggled them on and the system zoomed in on his face and put the piercings on either side of his mouth.  “That’s kind of hot…” He added it and went on down.  “Nipples…” He flipped through and went with a larger bar bell shaped piercing with a opening on either end in case he wanted to be restrained.  Stiles raised his eyebrow, unsure what exactly his character would be doing in this game.  Scrolling down he felt his eyes go wide.  “Penile piercings… seriously?”  He tapped that and was looking at the various things he could do but he decided that he liked the look of the Jacob’s Ladder… something with those studs going down his shaft and balls looked wicked.  He clicked to add them to his character.  He was flipping between tabs when his dad yelled again.   
  
“HEY KIDDO!”   
  
“Yeah?” Stiles yelled back, turning towards the door and not really bothering to look at the settings he was hitting.   
  
“I’m going to have to go in tonight.  You going to go over to Scott’s?”   
  
“Yeah, Scotty and I have plans later.”   
  
“Okay.  I want homework done before video games.” His dad was on the other side of the door.   
  
“Absolutely.” Stiles smiled.   
  
“Okay.  And… try to put pants on at some point today…” Noah sighed more to himself.   
  
“I will… sorry.” Stiles felt his face heat up.   
  
“At least you warned me.” Noah rested his head on the door.  “I’ll catch you later.’   
  
“Later.” Stiles looked down as his dad left.  “Huh… sexuality and sexual preference?  Seriously… you think you’re going to game me into playing straight and loosing options… I want to see who I can romance in this.” Stiles toggled his avatar to bi sexual and watched a few stats move around.  He toggled up his attractiveness.  And laughed as he made his character’s cock bigger, for the most part he was fine with what he had.  He was plenty big enough.  But there was something to be said for a character that hung almost to his knees and had that piercing.  Stiles shrugged as he started looking at tattoos.  Working his way through till he had given his naked avatar a full sleeve on each arm of tattoos, a neck tattoo that went down and turned from a collar into a shrug as it joined the sleeves.   
  
“Well that just looks wicked.” Stiles smiled down at his avatar.  “So what do I do next….” Stiles mused aloud before a pop up came up.   
  
_If there are no preliminary changes, please click the apply application icon, it appears as a paint roller to the left._   A tiny arrow popped up.   
  
“Sure.” Stiles taps apply.   
  
_Run time 14 minutes._   
  
“Well shit.  I did go into details I guess.” Stiles shrugged and decided that he might as well get back to what he was doing before his mail went so he can hop in the shower.  He sat the tablet over on his bedside table and grabbed for his lube.  Utterly missing the next pop up in his rush to get back to playing with his cock, but the chime it made as it vanished would get his attention later.   
  
_Application will require restart of subject._   
  
But when Stiles glanced at it the pop up was gone so Stiles shrugged, and figured he’d find out later if it had a log of all the alerts.  Taking himself in hand, Stiles began to jerk off as he thought back to Melissa’s tits.  Fuck he wanted to squeeze them together and fuck his cock between her tits till he came all over her fucking chin.  And maybe then he’d lick his cum up off her chin.   
  
_Wait…. What?_   
  
Stiles frowned to himself.  He’d never thought about that before.  It’d be hot… Huh, maybe it was a new kink.  Stiles would have to look up to see if there were any videos where guys came and licked up their own cum.  He went back to picturing his fantasy as he tried to shrug off the whole situation.  His mind dwelling on her tits, they were amazing, and he could almost picture the texture of her skin as it glided against his cock, in his mind it was slick from precum and lube.  Those tits wrapped around his cock as he fucked up into her mouth.  Fuck he wanted that so damn much.   
  
And maybe if he was lucky Scott’d lick his hole while he fucked his mom’s mouth.   
  
_Wha?_   Stiles frowned as he tried to grapple with that thought.   
  
Had he just… He thought back to the idea of Scott naked and felt himself throb with need.  Fuck, he was horned up more than usual.  He’d go with it and never talk about it ever, he was already harboring a deep seated hard on for his best friend’s mom, he wasn’t sure how Scott would handle that but he was pretty sure being turned on by both of them would blow Scott’s fuzzy little mind.  So he tried not to dwell on it and went back to his fantasy.   
  
Melissa’s sweet tits wrapped around his cock while he thrust his dick into her mouth, Scott’s pointy tongue darting into his ass, fingers sliding in as well.  Fuck that made Stiles’ ass feel hungry all of a sudden.  He lubed up some fingers on instinct and slide down till he could finger himself slowly.   
  
_Oh fuck…_   
  
He sank a second finger into his ass.   
  
_Scotty…_ Stiles moaned in his mind.  _Fuck…_   He didn’t know what this was but damn… He was back in his fantasy, Melissa’s sweet tits… and fuck… He was picturing Scott jerking his cock before slamming into his ass.  Stiles added a third finger and moaned loudly as he fucked himself on his hand.  _Fuck…._   He’d never felt like this.  It was like his skin was on fire.  He was almost there… almost….   
  
_Restarting subject now._   
  
Stiles saw white and passed out suddenly, his last thought that he might have missed the part where he came.   
  


***

  
  
Stiles slowly opened his eyes looking up at his ceiling and feeling like someone had hit him with a truck.  He winched as he tried to sit up and brought his hand to touch his face.  He froze.   
  
_What the fuck?_   He thought as he looked at the hand that now had tattoos down the back of it.  _When did…_ Stiles sat up quickly and examined the back of his hand completely confused as to why there was an intricate design of tattoos that now ran up his arm and from what he could see around his upper chest…   
  
_The tablet…_ Stiles scrambled over, stopping with the tablet in his hands.  His face blank as he stood there for a moment, his mind going into a shocked state and latching onto small details to protect him from what was clearly going on.   
  
_Did I just see…_ Stiles looked down and saw a larger cock hanging down over his large balls, the piercings he’d given his avatar now on his own cock, fully healed but with a dull ache of the studs that lined the underside of his dick.  _Fuck…_   Stiles lifted his dick and looked at the changed and felt his mind go blank.  _FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK_. He dropped his cock and frantically brought the tablet up to search it.   
  
“Okay… what the fuck did I blunder into now…” Stiles looked at the tablet.  “And, lovely a help tab.” He tapped the question mark.   
  
_Welcome to the Master Tech 9100 Series!_   
  
“Master Tech?”   
  
_Yes. Master Tech.  Technology for mastering elements of all life systems.  How may I help you?_   
  
“You can hear me?”   
  
_Yes.  Is that all?_   
  
“Oh thank the fucking gods.” Stiles sighed a moment of relief.  There was someone that liked him up there. “What happened to me?” Desperation creeping into his voice.   
  
_Right… hang on…._ _Processing……_   
  
“Any day now.” The desperation bleeding into a sense of frustration at having to wait.  He was mentally telling himself that he needed to calm down.  Losing your cool with a tablet that can reshape your dick and change your body around was probably a bad idea.   
  
_Processing……_   
  
_Right, it appears you created a level 3 change to your physicality, a level 2 change to skin topography, a level 5 change to your sexual organs, and a level 7 change to your sexuality._   
  
“Sexuality… I didn’t…”  A screen popped up displaying the steps Stiles had gone through and displayed where he’d set his sexuality to bisexual and transformed himself into a slut.  “… crap.  Is there any way to change it back?”   
  
_Negative. You are working with a MT 9100, all primary character changes become permanent if restart of subject is required._   
  
“That’s why I passed out…”   
  
_Correct._   
  
Stiles hung his head.  “Shit… fuck.” Stiles hung his head.  “I didn’t want this…”   
  
_To be able to undo any changes you must save a template of your old settings prior to ensure there is a base template to restore defaults from.  Do you wish to turn this feature on._   
  
“YES!” Stiles sighed.  Sitting there with his head in his hands he looked down at his body.  “So… this just changes me… or…”   
  
_You are capable of changing anyone or anything inside your reality.  Are there any people you would like to change?_   
  
“Yeah… how do I do that?”   
  
_Simply tap the magnifying glass the circle to go to the search page to type in their name(s), however if you tap the mapping location it will give you the link to everyone in your generalized area._   
  
“Can I ask for someone?”   
  
_Voice searching is an option.  Do you wish to search someone?_   
  
“Yeah.  Scott McCall.”   
  
_Searching…_   
  
_Searching…_   
  
_Subject: Scott Gregorio McCall, location Beacon Hills, California, Species Werewolf?_   
  
“Yes.” Scott’s naked body came up on his screen with the options.  “Well shit…” Stiles grinned as he dialed through options.   
  
“Alert me when you’ll need to restart him… okay?”   
  
_Yes Sir._   
  
“Okay… let’s see what we can do.” He began to toggle settings, enlarging Scott’s cock’s length and thickness.  Increasing the amount of cum his produced.  He’d never really given much thought to his best friend’s sex life, but now with this itch in his ass that seemed to twitch every time he looked at Scott naked the more he was pretty sure that he wanted to ride Scott’s cock.  His finger slipping and he enlarged Scott’s ass a little.  “oh…” Stiles felt his cock harden.  He liked that… he liked that a lot.  He dialed it just a little bit bigger so it was a full round lush bubble butt.  “And maybe just a little more muscles…” Stiles blushed as he toned up Scott’s body a little.   
  
“And which one of these symbols controls sexuality?” One of the icons lit up.  “Thank you.” Stiles tapped it and scrolled Scott down to bisexual.  “How do I make sure he’s attracted to me enough to want to fuck me?” Stiles blushed as the device brought the tab up and he started adding acceptations to their connection.  Toggling it so that Scott would have an immediate reaction to him, and while he was looking at Scott’s connections he got an idea.   
  
“Can I make Scott into his mom…?”   
  
_Yes, Simply toggle their relationship and add the appropriate modifiers._   
  
“Okay Scotty, time for you to get in touch with your mom…” Stiles smiled as he taped away.  An alert came up showing that he’d changed Scott’s kinks to allow for him to be into incest.  Accepting that change a new alert came up indicating that he would have to restart Scott once he ran the application.  Stiles nodded and quickly went into the kinks list and altered it so that Scott would be more casual about his body, not as hung up on being fully clothed, even being fine walking around naked and hard in front of his mom.  Smiling to himself Stiles went about dialing in that Scott wouldn’t find the changes strange or that there were any changes at all.  He tapped run.   
  
_Run time 15 minutes._   
  
“That’s good.  Gives me time to think about my next move…”   
  


***

  
  
Stiles had left the tablet in his bag just in case something went wrong, because he wanted this to go smoothly with Scott fucking his brains out.  He’d brought condoms and lube, and sure he’d packed some of his homework, but mostly he’d packed some of his sex toys just in case.  Not that he’d had all that many sex toys till he’d started considering his ass an entrance a few hours ago.  Still he plucked up the courage and knocked on the door.  He waited and nothing seemed to happen.  He was getting ready to check the device to see where Scott was or what he was doing when the door wrenched open.   
  
_Knock Knock_   
  
“What.” The curt voice of Melissa McCall cut Stiles to the quick with how abrupt and unlike herself the tone was.   
  
“Is Scott home?” Stiles bit his lip, trying to seem less threatening, not sure why he felt that was what was called for here.  It was an instinctual go to and he wasn’t remotely sure where it came from but he figured maybe it was from the tablet and the programs he’d run on himself.   
  
“No.” And before he could speak or so much as move the door was shut in his face and she was back in the house.   
  
_The fuck…_ Stiles frowned.   
  
_Knock Knock_   
  
“What?!” Melissa threw the door open and stood there with a glare in her eye.   
  
“I was supposed to meet him here…”   
  
“So.”   
  
“So?” Stiles parroted back.   
  
“Do I look like I care?” Melissa crossed her arms, leaning against the door frame with an air of a woman seconds away from calling his dad to arrest him.   
  
“What’d I do?” Stiles asked confused at all this hostility.   
  
“What’d you do?” Melissa glared at him.  “What did _you_ do?” She stepped forwards and poked him square in the chest with her finger as she spoke.  “You’re a bad influence on Scott.” She stated it as if it was a hard fact that anyone could have and should have known from a glance at him.   
  
“Wha…”   
  
“Please, you like to play at… at this…” She gestured up and down at him.  “Like you’re some innocent kid.  Those tats, those piercings…” She glared at him with so much venom in her eyes it was beyond borderline disgust and was going into a place of loathing.  “Do you know Scott keeps asking if he can get a tattoo now?  Did you know that?  Do you even fucking care?”   
  
“Wait…”   
  
“And I have to keep being the bad parent.  I have to keep telling my son no he can’t be like his best friend.”   
  
“I don’t…”   
  
“I don’t know what the hell your father was thinking letting you do that to your body, or if he even cares anymore.  You keep forging his signature and using your fake id’s and I know you tried to get Scott a fake id.” She glared.   
  
_Well that had happened… but that was for important beer related reasons…_   Stiles flushed.   
  
“I had to take that away from him and cut it up in front of him.”   
  
“I’m… sorry?”   
  
“You should be.” She turned around and slammed the door again.   
  
_The hell….?_   
  
_Knock Knock Knock_   
  
The silence was almost deafening.   
  
_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_   
  
“Go away Stiles.” Was the only sound he heard from the other side of the door.   
  
“Can I come in?”   
  
“No.” The voice was full of rage and other emotions, pain Stiles was pretty sure.   
  
“Why not?”   
  
“I can’t save you but I can at least start saving my son from you.” Stiles stepped back from the door in shock like he’d been burned almost and stood there watching as the lights went out.   
  
“Damn it.” Stiles sighed as he sat down hard on the steps and pulled out the tablet.   
  
_How may I help?_   
  
The pop up alerted him that the tablet at least had a sense that he needed it.  He glanced behind him and made up his mind.  “Search Melissa McCall, current location, please?”   
  
_Processing…_   
  
_Processing…_   
  
_Processing…_   
  
_Subject Located: Melissa McCall, Beacon Hills California, Located within 25 feet, species Human, is this the subject you are looking for?_   
  
“Yes.” Stiles felt wrong doing this, but he couldn’t leave things like this.  He liked the new him, and he wanted Melissa to like him too.  She’d been like a second mom to him, only better because it wasn’t creepy to think about her naked.  Melissa’s nude body came on the screen and began to populate around her with the data about life.   
  
“Damn…” Stiles groped himself through his jeans, he could get used to being able to just look people up and seeing what they had to offer.  He absently wondered if this thing could make still images… or videos for him… but that thought was quickly interrupted by a pop up.   
  
_To Hell, the Nether Realms, Limbo, or another location not already specified?_   
  
“What?”   
  
_Or did you mean in a general sense of the term, as in: Damn her soul for all eternity, or to simply curse her being / life?_   
  
“What?  No.”   
  
_Please clarify?_   
  
“I meant she’s hot.”   
  
_Oh, my apologies._   
  
“Uh… it’s okay?”   
  
_Thank you.  Do you require my assistance or any further help in your attempts to augment Melissa McCall?_   
  
“Not yet…. I think I know what I want.”   
  
_Ask if you need help._   And the pop up vanished as soon as he’d read it.   
  
“Helpful….” Stiles shook himself.  “Right… let’s get to it.” He flipped through the physical attributes and began resizing her tits, adding several cup sizes to her bust line till they were absolutely massive.  Stiles than switched to ramping up her sex drive.  At the current settings her cunt would be dripping the second she so much as got slightly turned on.  And he tweaked it so that she’d be wet at the slightest hint of a dick coming towards her, the merest whiff of a hard cock would send her into orbit with need.  He also altered her natural lube to where it would turn on any and every werewolf within range to catch scent of her dripping need.  Scotty’d have a wicked boner every time he caught the scent of his mom’s sopping wet cunt and that would only work to feed back into her own arousal, thus making his boner harder.   
  
He’d not wanted to run anything on Melissa tonight.  Tonight was about getting in Scott’s pants.  But if she wanted to be difficult and have a problem with him… than he could play this game, he also scrolled through her connection with Scott and made sure that she had sexual designs for Scott.  She’d want in his pants as badly as Stiles was right now.  Then he played with the setting that had come up from being okay with Scott’s open nudity and general sense of openness with his body.  He was playing with the settings for a good ten minutes when he found a section letting him play around with her fantasies.   
  
He set one where she remembered catching Scott jerking off, naked, bare on his bed, stroking his big cock and moaning as he came.  Her memory always replacing whoever’s name he moaned with her own, and how she’d been so wet that she’d had to rush back to her room to fuck her own brains out while she pictured him over and over again.  He wanted her to have that as her go to thing to get off.  And then he started changing her attitude towards him.   
  
On some level he liked that she’d been so hard on him.  He blushed as he stroked along his hard cock through his jeans.  Fuck he’d liked her taking a stand to him and putting him in his place.  Hell even slamming the door in his face had gotten him hard, and he was confused about that.  He tweaked it so that even with her being that much of a ball buster, she’d have thought about him sexually.  Pictured him naked, pictured him fucking Scott, she thought he was corrupting her son, turning him into a horny bitch who’d take orders and spread his legs for anyone Stiles told him to put out for.  It didn’t matter if that wasn’t the case and Scott sensed on a higher level now that Stiles needed to be dominated.  Needed to be stripped and bent over the nearest hard surface and fucked within an inch of his life.   
  
What mattered was that Melissa wanted a piece of that ass.  Wanted Stiles’ dick balls deep in her dripping cunt and was willing to do anything she could to get in his pants.  Not that it’d take much.  Hell at this point if she’d told him to turn over his clothes he’d have stripped and begged her to put a strap on to fuck his tight ass.   
  
_Fuck I need to get laid…_ Stiles sighed.   
  
“Does this require a restart?”   
  
_Yes._   
  
“Run time?”   
  
_Run time 15 minutes._   
  
“Scott McCall’s current location?”   
  
_Twenty five minutes away or longer._   
  
“Okay, run program.”   
  
_Processing…._   
  


***

  
  
Stiles waited for the chirp to tell him the program had run.  He went back up the porch and adjusted himself as well as hiding the tablet back in his bag before knocking.   
  
_Knock Knock_   
  
No answer.  Frowning he raised his fist to knock again when the door opened suddenly   
  
“Stiles?”   
  
“h… Hi Ms. McCall…” Stiles tried not to stair.  He’d had himself to judge that things worked on him, but he hadn’t been around anyone yet that he’d made the changes to, to see how they affected them.  Till now, that is.  And as he tried very hard not to look right at the tits that were roughly two full cup sizes bigger, just as he’d intended them to be, and completely bare in the open, he realized that maybe he made Melissa just a tiny bit too relaxed.   
  
_Shit she took her top off while she was on the way to answering the door…_ Stiles’ mind was lost in thought.   
  
Stiles had loved her breasts before, but now so much larger… so that none of her bras and few of her tops would fit her properly, she was even more magnificent.  His eyes were drawn to the tits and could barely take his eyes off of them.  He only vaguely heard her clear her throat.   
  
“Stiles.”   
  
“Yeah…?”   
  
“STILES.”   
  
“Sorry!” Stiles blushed, biting his lip as he looked at her eyes and could see a playful smirk on her face.  He was torn between playing the arrogant prick she’d probably let bang her into next week and the submissive boy who needed to be put to task.  Maybe he didn’t have to choose?  With any luck the program he’d run to make her practically sex starved will have her dripping and wanting cock more now than ever before in her life.   
  
“Looking for Scott?”   
  
“Yeah… I thought he was home…” Something was off.  She didn’t have the edge to her anymore?  Did he do it again?  Screw up like he had when he’d made himself bi and so into Scott?  Fuck…   
  
“Not yet.” Melissa sighed, leaning against the door frame.  “Do you want to wait in here for him?” She batted her eyes at him.  Yeah clearly he’d fucked something up in the process.   
  
“S-sure.” Stiles blushed, his voice breaking as he spoke.   
  
_God damn it, pull yourself together._   Stiles berated himself.   
  
“Okay.”She smiled as she moved, turning to reveal that her shorts were low revealing the fact that she’s lost the desire to wear panties, and her luscious ass made Stiles put his fist in his mouth and bite around it to try to keep from moaning at the sight of her.  She had the body he wanted her to have, but the personality…   
  
_Shit shit shit shit shit…_   He muttered in his head.  _How do I hit that now?_   He came in and sat down.  His hands already dragging the tablet out and booting up to her profile, which he’d saved to his favorites like he had with Scott.  He was so busy checking and triple checking that he didn’t notice she’d moved into his line of sight till she cleared her throat, he looked up and about dropped the tablet.   
  
“Get you anything to drink?” She stood in the kitchen door, a coke can in her hand as she worked it up and down her cleavage, barely aware of what she was doing… or maybe this was the program’s attempt to make her try to seduce Stiles.  He wanted something _harder_.  Something that came with him being told what to do.   
  
“I’m good…” Stiles struggled to clear his throat.   
  
“Or maybe something to eat.” Stiles made a strangled noise that made Melissa chuckle.  “Something wrong?” She smiled.   
  
“Just…”   
  
“Just what?”   
  
“I just don’t think you’d be offering what I’d like to eat.” Stiles blushed looking down, toying with his piercings as he worried his lip.  Damn it, why was he acting coy now?   
  
“Oh, and just what are you wanting to eat?”   
  
“You.” Stiles looked up at her.   
  
“Excuse me?” She sat her drink down.   
  
“Pause?” Stiles asked and Melissa froze in mid movement.  “Oh thank god.”  He turned to the tablet and say the pop up.   
  
_Is something wrong?_   
  
“Yeah.  I… I kind of… I need…” Stiles sighed.  “ I need her to be less… bang me daddy, and more, on your knees, devour my cunt bitch.”   
  
_Curious ideas…. Running._   
  
“How long?”   
  
_Moments._   
  
“Okay good.” Stiles quickly put it back in his bag, only for Melissa to unfreeze as it went back to the floor.   
  
“You think you have what it takes to eat my cunt?” Melissa laughed at him.   
  
“Why not?” Stiles stood up facing her.   
  
“Please, we both know you came here to fuck my son.” Stiles felt his cheeks flush.   
  
“Yeah, and?”   
  
“And, I doubt you could even get it up for me.”   
  
“I’ve had it up for you since I saw you all those years ago.” Stiles blushed hard.   
  
“Prove it.”   
  
“I…”   
  
“Strip.”   
  
“But I…”   
  
“Take your fucking clothes off or get the fuck out of my house you pussy teasing bitch.” She stocked towards him and he blushed as he pulled his shirt over his head.  His hands shaking as he worked at his belt buckle.  “Afraid?” She sneered as she walked up and took his belt.  “You shake this much when you’re fucking my son.”   
  
“I’m not the one fucking Scott.” Stiles blushed.   
  
“Oh?  And now you’re lying?”   
  
“I’m not lying… I…”   
  
“You what?”   
  
“I want Scott to fuck me.” Stiles looked her in the eyes, his body flushing down his chest under his tats as he let his jeans fall to the ground, leaving him bare before her.  “I need to be taken in hand and controlled.”   
  
“Certainly enough to take in hand.” Melissa grasped his cock and began to stroke the hard thing.  “And you got hard for me, I’ll give you that.”   
  
“Can I eat your cunt now?” Stiles looked hopeful, mentally he berated himself for giving into his own reprogramming so easily.   
  
“Oh you’re not just going to be eating my dripping cunt, you’re going to be fucking the shit out of it if you can keep it up for me.”   
  
“I can.” Stiles nodded enthusiastically.   
  
“We’ll see about that.” Melissa put her foot down on his pants and pulled him by his cock till he stepped out of his shoes and jeans, leaving them behind and walking in just his socks behind her as she lead him by his dick.  “We’ll see if you’re as good as you think you are.” She chuckled.   
  
“Yes ma’am.”   
  
“Oh my sweet boy… mama’s going to screw your brains out through your big fucking cock and leave you broken for other women.” She chuckled as she led him up the stairs.  Stiles shivered as they walked through the house, his clothing forgotten downstairs and no way to control what happened next with the tablet down there as well.  But as he was pushed into Melissa’s bedroom he didn’t care so much.   
  
“On your fucking back.”   
  
“Yes miss.”   
  
“Let’s get something straight, right now, I’m going to grind my pussy into your face, and you’re going to beg for it.  But you call me miss again, I’ll have to tan that lily white ass of yours and find something to shove up your ass.”   
  
“What do I call you?”   
  
“You’ll figure it out.  Or you’ll be punished.” Melissa smirked as she shoved him down on the bed and straddled his face, his vision narrowed down to her sopping wet cunt and the naked need she was showing as he raised his head and gave her a long slow swipe of his tongue.  He knew this.  He could do this.  He… FUCK!  True to her word she sat down hard, and Stiles did the only thing he knew to do, he began to eat her out, talking, moaning, using his tongue, and face to work her over.   
  
“FUCK…. That’s it you fucking bitch, eat my cunt!” She moaned as she writhed on his face.  She watched how hard his cock got for and she smirked.  This was all just a preliminary.  When all was said and done, if he could walk out of here, she’d not fucked him nearly enough.   
  
Nimble fingers came up and began to tease her clit, stroking, tugging, and teasing.  She had to give him credit; he knew his way around a pussy.  She threw her head back grinding on his face, enjoying the way he kept going, not a thought about his own pleasure.  This, this was what she’d needed in her life.  A hot, horny, hung, boy who would obey her every desire and beg her to use and abuse his body for her own pleasures.  As she fucked herself on his face she kept eyeing his large cock and wondering how great that’d feel.  She reached out and took him in hand and began to stroke, earning her a shivering moan that radiated out of her crotch as he struggled to focus on her.   
  
“FUCK!” She moaned, his tongue having swirled around her clit and was swallowing down her lust.  One orgasm down out of a dozen or more she planned to have, Melissa smirked, tonight was starting to look up.   
  


***

  
  
_Fuck today sucks._   Scott sighed to himself as he came through the front door of his house and dropped his bag next to the door.  He hated extra shifts, but they needed the money.  _That fucking slam we had at lunch time was a fucking nightmare._   And it’d been weird; all day long he’d been having random boners like he hadn’t had in years, it was like being a hormone ruled, out of control teenager all over again.  He had been watching the clock for the last couple hours trying to stop the sense that he was trying to crawl out of his own skin or run to the bathroom in the clinic and jerk off.   
  
He’d held out till the last client had been in with Deaton, and Deaton didn’t need him.  He’s slinked away and managed to get his pants down and fist his needy prick dumping a load in the toilet.  Not that it’d helped.  Minutes later he’d been so fucking horny that he’d thought about dumping another load but Deaton had called to find where he was.  So he’d redressed and headed back out to help Deaton with that last client.  He’d been dreaming about jerking off again, but that ‘ _last client_ ’ had turned into three, and then they’d had to call an ambulance to a bigger pet hospital.  The stress hadn’t touched his arousal, but he was home now, home where he could take care of that, and he felt his stomach give a growl.   
  
“Don’t worry, I’ll feed you…” Scott toed his shoes off and padded over to the kitchen as he rubbed his belly and smiled to himself.  He glanced around and didn’t see his mom sleeping anywhere so assumed she was probably up in bed.  He picked up the plate she’d sat in the fridge for him and took it to the microwave.  Smiling at the smell he nuked himself a plate of chicken nuggets and got his dipping sauce.  Ever since he’d been bitten he’d had a strange hunger for chicken.  Meat in general had seen a major uptick in consumption, but chicken was his drug of choice when it came to meat.  He wasn’t entirely sure why that was.  But he was more than happy to indulge when he could.   
  
Nibbling on the chicken he moaned around the meat and realized his hand was down his pants feeling him up through his boxers.  He paused for a moment wondering if it was just his being that horny or was the chicken that good.  His breathing heavy as he thought to himself.   
  
_Shit what is wrong with me…?_ He cleared his throat and took his hand out of his jeans and frowned.  He hadn’t ever been this horned up.  Maybe he should talk to Stiles or Deaton about it… Stiles might be less embarrassing… He made up his mind to bring it up if Stiles showed tonight.  He’d supposed to have been here hours ago and he hadn’t left any texts on Scott’s phone that he’d finally got to check after the night from hell at work.  Maybe Stiles wasn’t coming?  Maybe he gave up when Scott wasn’t here?  He really needed to talk to Stiles.  He had a lot of questions… and maybe a few questions about his tats…   
  
_Fuck he’s been so fucking hot since he got all inked up…_ Scott had his hands down his pants, tugging on his cock and thinking about Stiles.  His eyes closed as his mind filling with images of Stiles naked on his knees sucking his cock and praising him for being such a good boy.  Such a well hung boy who he wanted to worship, because he was feeding his big cock down Stiles’ throat, those fucking lips of his spread wide around the thickness of Scott’s cock.  Fuck that was nice… his hand twisting as he stroked himself right there in the kitchen.   
  
_Fuck…._ Scott snapped his eyes open, the realization of where he was and what he was doing cooling his lust for a moment.  “What the fuck?” He frowned for a moment as he thought about that.  He’d never had a thought about Stiles sexually before, had he?  His memory was a little hazy on it.  He finished his food and put the dishes in the sink to soak and walked into the front room, noticing that his mom had left the lights on.  He noticed Stiles’ bag and clothes laying next to the chair.   
  
“God, I hope mom didn’t kick him out while he was taking out his clothes to spend the night to get to something…” Scott packed the clothes up and Stiles’ bag, he’d call Stiles went he got _done_.  He really needs to take care of his growing problem in his pants.  The scents from Stiles’ clothing wasn’t helping that.   
  
_And maybe picture Stiles naked and bent over his desk, fucking him so fucking hard that everything fell off the fucking desk, Stiles’ knuckles going white as his hands motted from the force of trying to keep from falling off the desk while Scott fucked his bare ass._   Scott blushed, a plume of arousal blooming in his body as he bit his lip.  What the hell was wrong with him?  He’d never been this sexually attracted to Stiles… had he?   
  
He was good looking… and the ink made him hotter… and… he does have very fuckable lips… lips that would look great wrapped around his swollen cock.   
  
_Am I bi?_   Scott frowned.  _One way to see…_ He went through the clothes and picked up the boxers… _Last chance to back out…_ Scott gave himself an opening to back out as he picked up the boxers and sniffed them.  His brain exploding with pleasure as he could smell Stiles on the still warm boxers… fuck had he been changing in the living room when his mom kicked him out?  Why were they so fucking warm and why did they smell like Stiles was horny?   
  
_When is Stiles not horny?_   Good point.  Stiles was a walking boner most of the time.  It’s why Stiles had to jerk off two or three times a day, every day.  And why Scott texted before he video chatted.  Maybe he should start just video chatting… maybe he’d get to see naked Stiles.  His cock gave an angry throb at that thought and all he could think about was being upstairs.  He grabs Stiles stuff and heads up towards his own room, quietly so as not to wake his mom but as fast as he could.   
  
Once in his room, Scott tore his shirt over his head.  He needed to be naked and he needed to be so NOW.  His belt ended up somewhere to the side of his room as his jeans and boxers were quickly down around his ankles and his shoes and pants soon on the floor at the foot of his bed as he leapt onto the bed.  Snuggling down on his back his hand quickly found his bare naked cock.   
  
_FUCK YES!_   Scott takes himself in hand and begins to jerk off, his free hand fumbling blind for his lube.  He knocked off his alarm clock but he did find his lube, and consumed with need, he opened the pop top lube and coated his cock liberally with the lube while he began to jerk off faster.  His hand flying at inhuman speeds as he threw his head back and began to moan loudly, his free hand coming up to play with his nipples.  Yes… god yes… this… fuck…   
  
His mind started out with an easy image, Alison polishing his knob as she bobbed up and down in the forest.  The memory so good, but as he focused on it, he realized Stiles was there.  He hadn’t been back then but now… now Stiles was there and undressing before he bent down and started making out with Alison around Scott’s cock.  Their tongues dueling till Stiles popped Scott’s cock head into his mouth and Alison delved down to suck his balls.   
  
_Fuck… yes… so perfect…_ Fuck… Scott fucked up into Stiles’ mouth and it was perfect.  He was perfect.  Naked and practically gagging for Scott’s cock as he slowly skull fucked him till Stiles had his lips flush against his pelvis.  Fuck he was getting close.  His senses were ramping up as he reached his peak.   
  
“UH!” He heard a sound from the other room and suddenly paused.  His hand still gripping himself as he listened carefully as another sound came.   
  
“FUCK!” Scott was up and down the hall before he even thought about it.  That was his mom and she was hurting.  He threw open her door and rushed in.   
  
“MOM!?!” He stood stock still.  His mind wasn’t making sense of what he was seeing.  There was a butt, covered in tats, bouncing up and down on the bed facing him.  A butt that was connected to a thick cock and heavy balls that were pounding down into a dripping cunt, his mother’s cunt.  Scott stood there buck naked watching what he slowly was realized was his best friend fucking his mom.   
  
Stiles.  Stiles was fucking his mom.  That was Stiles’ cock barreling into his mom’s dripping cunt, spread wide on him and moaning as she thrust up to meet him.  His mind was having trouble grappling with what he was seeing and it was creating a short in his mind as he struggled to make sense of it.  Why was Stiles fucking his mom?  Why was she moaning like that?  Why…   
  
“OH GOD YES THERE, FUCK!” Melissa moaned as she spread her legs around Stiles’ waist and pulled him in tighter, flush against her body as he rotated his hips and brought noises from her that Scott had never heard any woman make.  A sound that made his cock throb.  Fuck… . he shouldn’t be feeling this… he…   
  
“I think we have an audience…” Stiles chuckled as he glanced back over his shoulder and Melissa frowned.   
  
“What?” She moved and her eyes went wide as she saw Scott.  “S-Scott!” She tried to cover up and Stiles simply moved his hips and tore any attempt at hiding what they were doing form her mind.  “STILES…. Have some shame…”   
  
“Why?  He doesn’t.  He burst in here naked and hard.” Stiles nodded to Scott’s bobbing erection that Melissa was only just beginning to realize was out in the open.   
  
“I… w-why… FUCK!” She moaned loudly as Stiles long dicked her, pinning her clit to be dragged and raked across by his invading cock.   
  
“I… I heard you sound like you were in pain…” Scott stammered out.   
  
“Oh she is.” Stiles rotated his hips just slightly on his in stroke, causing her to arch her back, her breasts heaving as she moaned.   
  
“I… I guess… I can see that…” Scott blushed furiously.   
  
“Why you naked Scott?”   
  
“I was naked when I heard the noise…”   
  
“Why you hard Scotty?” Stiles smirked.   
  
“I…” Scott flushed crimson.   
  
“You were jerking off, weren’t you?” Stiles smirked furiously as he looked Melissa in the eyes.  “Hot and horny you went to your room, stripped off and were beating your meat only to come in here and find me balls deep in your mom’s dripping cunt.  How’s it look, can you see it around my cock?” Stiles chuckled as Melissa blushed, feebly trying to get him to stop, when everything in here wanted him to keep going till she at least came again.   
  
“Yes.” Scott said and Stiles turned back to see Scott jerking off.   
  
“Yes?” Stiles challenged, he wanted to see how far this went, how far the program had taken effect.   
  
“She looks so fucking hot… so fucking strung out…”   
  
“She is.  I’ve cum at least three times since I got in her, and this you’re ninth or tenth orgasm?” Stiles turned back to Melissa.   
  
“W-working on my e-eleventh.” She panted.   
  
“Sweet, lost count there.  So tell me Scotty, how do you feel about joining us?”   
  
“H-how?” Scott blushed.   
  
“Why don’t you come lay beside your mom for starters.” Stiles knew he was a bossy bottom.  He’d get Scott where he needed to be, so fucking turned on that he’d fuck him into his mom and empty both their balls before this night was done.   
  
“Okay…” Scott padded in and laid down beside his mom looking her in the face, both blushing as their eyes met.   
  
“Your mom’s got a great rack.” Stiles spoke drawing their attention first to him and then to Melissa’s tits, large as they had been the program he’d run to get in the house had made them obscenely large as they bounced from the motion of his hard thrusts.  He was enjoying the sight and he heard Scott’s breathing hitch as he watched them, his eyes following their movement.  “Go ahead Scotty.  Touch them.”   
  
“i… I can’t…” Scott wasn’t even aware his hand had flexed.   
  
“Sure you can.  Just cup her fine breast.” Scott bit his lip at this and took a hold of her breast with his right hand.  Cupping her left tit in his hand he began to fondle it as he looked first at his hand and then at her face.  “Looks like not so little Scotty likes it.” Stiles looked down and their eyes were both instantly pulled to the fact that Scott’s hard dick was throbbing as he kneaded his mother’s tits.   
  
“Fuck…”   
  
“Stroke your cock Scotty, show your mom how hot you think she is.” Scott nodded, taking himself in hand without really thinking about it, not needing to be told twice or talked into it very hard, he began to jerk off loosely with his left hand.  The angle wasn’t the best so he moved so he could reach across his own body with his left hand and play with her nipple while slowly stroking himself with his right hand.  That worked better.   
  
“Did you ever suck Alison’s tits?”   
  
“Y-yeah…” Scott blushed, hesitantly looking at his mom’s face.   
  
“Put your mouth on it.  Show her the love Scotty…” Stiles egged him on and slowly, almost reluctantly as if some vestigial part of his brain was trying to scream out how wrong this was and was losing to the rest of the programming, Scott locked his lips around Melissa’s rock hard nipple.  His tongue lavished around the pointed peak as he sucked and nipped.   
  
“FUCK!” Melissa moaned out as she began to rock faster and harder on Stiles’ cock.   
  
“I think someone’s about to hit eleven.” Stiles grinned.  “Do you want to see that Scott?  Do you want me to make your mom cum while you watch…?”   
  
“Yes…” Scott whimpered.   
  
“Crawl down there and watch her cunt spasm around me.” Stiles hoped that watching this would make Scott need to plunge his cock into him.  He’d come over here to get his ass rode hard by Scott, and he wasn’t leaving till that happened.  If it took some hand holding, then so be it.  But he’d get what he wanted one way, or the other.  Scott blushed before kissing his mom on the lips and ducking down to watch her pussy getting pounded.  He wasn’t entirely sure what he was doing.   
  
But as he crouched there waiting, watching… his hand darted out and slid in along with Stiles’ cock.   
  
“FUCK YES!” Melissa’s legs wrapped around Stiles’ hips as she clenched around him, her vice like grip of her pussy was nearly painful on Scott’s fingers as the need poured out of her around Stiles and down Scott’s arm.  He held his fingers in her till her spasms stopped enough for him to pull them out.  He looked at them and without thinking licked his fingers clean.   
  
_Fuck…_   Scott moaned around his fingers before he leaned in and began to tongue fuck his mom’s cunt around Stiles’ cock, eating her dripping essence and his oozing cum from her moist folds.  It was only vaguely on his mind that he was also licking Stiles’ cock.  Hadn’t he wanted Stiles to do that to him?  This was nice and all but he wanted Stiles on his cock.   
  
On his cock.   
  
Scott glanced up and saw his best friend’s ass spread as he pounded his mom.  Not thinking, just going with what his gut was telling him, Scott fingered his mom again, getting his fingers dripping wet before he began to finger Stiles’ ass.   
  
“OH FUCK YES!” Stiles moaned, thrusting between Scott’s fingers and Melissa’s snatch.  The sound of wanton need in Stiles’ voice was enough to spur Scott on.  Faster and faster he went till he had three fingers working in and out of Stiles’ ass stretching and opening him up for what was to come next.  He stood, taking his lube coated cock and shoved it into Stiles, in one hard, fierce thrust forwards.   
  
“FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!” Scott drug the syllable out as he bottomed out.   
  
“I’m right there with you Scotty.” Stiles moaned; his mouth next to Melissa’s jaw as he panted.  “Fuck… you’re son’s got a great fucking cock.”   
  
“Yeah…” Melissa panted, her body trembling with pleasure, Scott’s in thrust having shoved Stiles down to the hilt inside her, his own over sized cock flexing, and the piercings rubbing inside her with shallow strokes as Scott began to fuck Stiles into her.   
  
“Why didn’t we do this years ago…” Scott moaned as he pounded into Stiles faster and harder as he built up speed.   
  
“Bull shit and stupidity…” Stiles’ breathy voice was punctuated by the thrust of his ass to meet Scott’s downwards thrust.   
  
“Never again…” Scott moaned out as he buried himself in Stiles.  He was home.  He didn’t know why or how, but this was it.  This was what he was needing all day.  To come home and fuck Stiles for all he was worth.  No wonder he was so pent up all day.  He’d never fucked Stiles before, and they’d both been clearly gagging for it.   
  
Scott was picturing Stiles staying the night a lot more, keeping him fucking naked and fucking him all over the house.  Maybe if he was lucky he’d let him sink his cock in his mom.  Scott was convinced that his mom clearly needed to get dicked more often.  He started picturing himself pounding into his mom and moaned loudly.  Fuck, this was too good.  He panted harder as he felt himself swell, he wasn’t long off.  He bottomed out into Stiles and ground him into his mom, hearing her moan as her legs came up to rest just above Scott’s ass as she came moaning their names.  Stiles came too, moaning Scott’s name as Scott came in him hard and fast, panting as he poured himself out of his cock into his best friend.  He stay in him long after he came, catching his breath and trying to figure out how to move when he pulled back and stood up.   
  
“On the fucking bed.” Scott ground out and Stiles blinked but reluctantly pulled out of Scott’s mom who was left bare and open for him.   
  
“Scott, honey he… OH FUCK!” Melissa moaned around the fact that as she’d been talking Scott sank to his knees and began to utterly devour her whole.  Teasing her clit between his teeth he nipped, licked, and sucked his way deep as he could go with his large tongue into her cunt.  She was shuddering around him as her hands went to hold his head in place when he found a place inside her that Stiles had been rocking against.  Her body spasming as she nearly tore his hair out from the sheer pleasure of having him devour her dripping spasming hole.  She was hot, not only was it her son, her baby boy… her… fuck when did he become such a man… so big… and that fucking cock…w here the hell had that come from?  She was having trouble holding onto a thought as Scott ate her out, feasting on Stiles’ cum and making her even hotter.  She had been on the verge since she knew Scott had dumped a load in Stiles, but the way he took control…   
  
Stiles lay there and leaned over to capture her tits in his mouth, his other hand going to her far tit and trying to work her over while Scott did his best to bury his face from whence he came.  The thought of him burrowing inside her with such passion brought her again, screaming Scott’s name as she gushed into his mouth and he pulled back after she’d finally stopped shaking to show her his grin and his slick coated chin as he stood up and leaned over her to kiss her, feeding her juice and Stiles’ cum to her.  She was vaguely aware that he was doing something below when she felt his fingers and Stiles in her at the same time.   
  
Fuck… from no sex to so much she wasn’t sure if she could walk in the morning from this.  How had she gotten so lucky?  Had to be this punk she’d thought was ruining her son.  She still felt some of the things he brought into their lives were bad for Scott… but if it left her panting unable to speak from the sex that seemed to go on and on… maybe she could tolerate Stiles being around more.  She’d keep him buck fucking naked and riding his dick for all he was worth…. But she could tolerate that.  At least he couldn’t get into too much trouble being ridden like a fucking mechanical bull.  She was almost over the top again, her orgasms coming too close together for her to count anymore when their fingers were gone and she had a moment to feel so utterly empty before she felt like she was being split in two.   
  
“Wha…” She looked down the line of her sweat drenched body and moaned as Scott slammed his cock to the hilt into her, not giving her time to adjust.  Stiles had been big.  So fucking big.  And the piercings had touched her in ways no other man had… but Scott was bigger.  Bigger than his father.  Bigger than any man she’d ever had.  And she’d made this one.  This was her son, her pride, her joy… her… FUCK WHERE HAD HE LEARNED THAT MOVE?!  Her mind went blank as he angled in such a way that ever stroke, though not as deep as he could go, battered her g spot like a speeding train.   
  
“FUCK!” She screamed out as she clenched onto him, her whole body curling around him as she rode him through what felt like orgasm after orgasm.  Fuck if his dad could do this she’d have forgiven his being such a dick.  But this… this was better.  Had to have been Alison, damn that girl had to have been getting it hard and often.  No wonder they’d gone through a box of condoms that large so quickly.  “Fuck me baby!” She moaned.   
  
Scott growled, his eyes going red as he transformed to his beta form, his cock swelling even bigger inside his mother’s cunt.   
  
“OH FUCK!  IT GETS FUCKING BIGGER?!?” She moaned as she quivered around him clinging to him as her body gave out and gave up on holding out and just came around her son as he fucked his load in her.  Her mind blank as he gave a deeply male chuckle before he picked her up off the bed, and began to bounce her on his cock.  FUCK…. Supernatural strength… major bonus in sex.   
  
“SO good… should have… done this… so long ago…” He looked in her eyes with passion and love as he took her over the edge and she started mumbling gibberish in Spanish as she struggled to clutch onto his body feeling his muscles tense and work as she tried harder and harder to stay conscious.  He knew how to throw a mean fuck.  They both did.  She had to have more of this.  Maybe on her next day off.  Or the day before… so she could spend the next day either getting fucked or healing because fuck….   
  
“I love how tight you feel even after taking Stiles and me both…” He panted as he bounced her harder.  “Fuck… maybe we should go together…” She moaned around that with sheer pleasure filled happy noises, her ability to speak going away.  “Get up here Stiles.” Stiles was standing up and soon took his hard cock in hand and slipped it into Melissa’s tight wet heat.   
  
“oh FUCK!” Scott moaned, the feel of the ladder of piercings in Stiles’ dick as they rubbed against the underside of Scott’s cock made him tremble as he let loose, cumming in his mom’s cunt as he clung to the two of them.   
  
“Oh fuck yes…” Melissa pulled him in for a deep kiss before she pulled Stiles in and kissed him, pulling off of his lips to push him and her son together making out together before she joined them into a three way kiss.   
  
“H-help me turn her.” Scott moaned.   
  
“T-turn me?” Melissa frowned before she was turned sideways to the two of them and as they lifted her up, each one taking a tit to play with, Scott’s hands moved down to put her clit between them so it was being stimulated with all the tugs of Scott’s large cock barreling up into her and Stiles’ piercings as he tried to match Scott’s movements.  “FUCK… where did…”   
  
“Thought of it when I felt his piercings… aren’t they great?”   
  
“Fuck yes… Might have to try him reverse cow girl to get the full effect later…”   
  
“I was thinking…” Scott moaned. “Can we keep him?”   
  
“Keep him?” Melissa struggled to keep her eyes focused on Scott.  The pair talking like Stiles wasn’t even there.   
  
“Not… well sort of like a pet.  We keep him naked and we both fuck him whenever we want… that way I can hang out with Stiles and you don’t feel like he’s being a bad influence on me as much…”   
  
“I still think he’s a bad…ba-bad influence on you.” Melissa moaned, Stiles taking this opening to suck on her tit again.   
  
“But how can you… he’s fucked you so much…”   
  
“And he’s got a great dick, but I don’t want you getting ideas that some of the stuff he does is okay just because he’s a good lay.”   
  
“I’m right here…” Stiles complained.   
  
“I’m aware.  Fuck harder.” Melissa didn’t even bother looking at Stiles who blushed and started speeding up as she looked at her son.  “I’m all for keeping him naked and fucking him often.  It’ll keep him out of trouble.  And we might even suggest that to his dad.  Keep him naked and bent over something getting fucked to keep him out of trouble.”   
  
“I like that…” Scott groaned.  “Fuck… we could make him come over fucking naked and lubed up ready for either of us.”   
  
“We might have to get him a plug so he doesn’t get lube on my sofa.”   
  
“Yeah.  I can do that.”   
  
“Fuck…” Stiles moaned, he didn’t realize how much it was doing it for him that they were being so dominating.   
  
“You like that huh?  Keeping your scrawny ass naked and ready to being fucked?” Scott smirked.  “You can come over here naked and wait on the porch like a good bitch till one of us comes home to let you in so we can fuck your brains out.” Scott leaned in and nibbled on Stiles’ lower lip.   
  
“okay…” Stiles shivered, blushing at how hard his cock was.  He wasn’t sure how he’d started out wanting to just see Melissa naked to screwing up with the tablet to make himself want to bottom for Scott to this… but damn if it didn’t have him dripping with need.  Fuck he wasn’t sure how this was going to play out.   
  
“Stiles…” Melissa moaned.   
  
“yes?” He blushed.   
  
“Get your dick in my ass.”   
  
“Yes ma’am.” Stiles blushed and slowly slipped out of her pussy, drawing out a moan from both her and Scott before he helped her turn to fully face Scott again as he stood behind her and slipped into her ass, moaning himself at the tight heat of her body as he slipped in and could feel Scott’s big cock rubbing against the thin bit of flesh that seemed to separate them now.   
  
“Fuck… those piercings…” Scott moaned, pulling his mom in to capture her lips again.   
  
“I know it…” She whimpered, enjoying the cocks dueling inside her to spread her wide from both sides.  The pounding speeding up as Scott set the pace, brutal and hard as his hips slapped hard against his mother’s body as he rode her for all she was worth.   
  
“Fuck… how are you keeping up with him?!” Stiles panted, his legs starting to weaken.   
  
“Let’s move this to the bed….” Melissa nodded, already sure that her back was going to feel this tomorrow.  Scott nodded, and groaned as Stiles pulled out and got to the head of the bed as Scott carried Melissa to the bed and spun her around on his cock eliciting a needy moan from both of them as he put her on her hands and knees and followed close behind her as she crawled up the bed and took Stiles in her mouth.   
  
“FUCK!” Stiles moaned and Scott grinned, reaching out and taking a hold of both of Stiles’ nipples as he twisted and tugged on the hard nubs.  “S-SHIT!” Stiles whimpered as he struggled to not lose it right there and cum in Melissa’s mouth.   
  
“So fucking sexy.” Scott moaned as he began to pound hard in his mom, only pulling out to move to where his big cock was in her ass, fucking in hard and fast, using tall their orgasmic releases as lube as he pounded in her ass stealing her breath before she backed off of Stiles’ cock long enough to draw in a shaky breath and swallow his cock down to the hilt.   
  
“Can’t wait to breed your fucking ass so fucking hard you can’t walk tomorrow…” Scott growled; his eyes red as he looked into Stiles’ eyes with a wicked smirk.   
  
“Show me?” He panted, watching how Scott was giving it to his mom.  Melissa pulled off of Stiles.   
  
“Ease up.  It’s all well and good to think about how you’ll pound his ass, but I have work tomorrow.”   
  
“Yes mom.” Scott lowered his head as he blushed, and switched to rotating his hips slowly to churn out a moan from her lips as she took Stiles back in her mouth, holding onto his cock she was much happier with their fucking as she cupped Stiles’ balls in her hand and tugged on them as she blew him.   
  
“fuck…” Stiles whimpered and moaned as he watched her massive stripper tits he’d given her shaking and slapping against one another as she rocked back and forth on Scott’s cock.   
  
“You like my mom’s tits don’t you?” Scott smirked.   
  
“Always loved her tits.” Stiles answered truthfully.   
  
“I’ve heard you…” Scott panted out.   
  
“Heard me?”   
  
“Beating off in my room during sleep overs… moaning about my mom’s tits.”   
  
“Shit…” Stiles blushed.   
  
“I’d watch you playing with yourself as you lay there with your shorts around your knees, your hand flying on your cock stroking yourself as you picture her naked.  They compare to what you imagined?”   
  
“Fuck yes.” Stiles only had eyes for her tits then.   
  
“Then put them to use.”   
  
“What?” Stiles blinked confused.  Scott slapped his mom’s ass and got her to back off Stiles while Scott flipped her over on her back.  Scott staid in her ass fucking her as he turned her and wrung a moan out of her before he nodded at her tits.  “I don’t…”   
  
“Fuck her tits.”   
  
“I…”   
  
“Like this.” Scott reached up and pushed her tits together making a tight space with her cleavage and Stiles blushed before he got up and all but sat on her face as he buried his cock between her tits.  Moaning as he took over holding her tits firmly together.  Fuck, why hadn’t he thought of this?  He started pounding his way between her tits as Melissa’s arms came up around his thighs and gripped his ass, pulling it apart as she delved her tongue into his ass and began to eat him out.   
  
Stiles shivered as he realized it wasn’t just him she was eating out but Scott’s load from the first time he’d forcibly taken Stiles’ anal virginity.  Stiles took a moment to think about that.  He wasn’t a virgin anymore.  Fuck the way they were using him he’d have very few things he hadn’t tried.  And that turned him on with the thought that he’d have to think back on this and try to check off positions he hadn’t done yet.  “FUCK!” He whimpered as fingers were added with the tongue, and quickly found his prostate.  Fuck his knees were trembling as he fucked her tits faster.  He was going to blow so quick like this.   
  
“Than go.” Scott looked him in the eyes.   
  
“Wha…?”   
  
“You need to fucking cum, then blow you’re fucking load.” Scott gripped Stiles by the back of the head and forced him into a deep kiss as Melissa made out with his tender hole.  Stiles’ strokes going wild and loose as he started cumming out the other side of her tits.  He moaned into the kiss before finally pulling back only to find Scott’s clawed hand holding his head firmly in the kiss.  He started to panic and Scott got off on the feel of that, creaming his mother’s ass before he pulled back from Stiles and looked at his friend.  Stiles’ eyes were lust blown wide and nearly swallowed in black, and his bruised lips looked like he’d been sucking dick.  Fuck… Scott couldn’t wait for that much longer.   
  
“Fuck…” Stiles panted.   
  
“Get up.”   
  
“Huh?” Stiles looked confused.   
  
“Bitch did I stutter?” Scott growled and Stiles scrambled off the bed, kneeling when Scott shoved him to his knees and quickly forced his face into Melissa’s ass.  “Eat her out.”   
  
“mphf!” Stiles tried to talk as he was forced mouth first into her ass and began to eat Scott’s thick load out of her ass.  He was held there as Scott ground his face into her flesh, his eyes glowing red as he did so his mind being taken over by lust.  Stiles started to sputter and flail and Scott quickly pulled him off so he could gasp and catch his breath before his mouth was plugged with Scott’s cock.  The long thick shaft was thrust down his throat to the hilt and held there as he gagged around the sudden intruder.  Another virginity ripped away and Stiles was throbbing hard between his thighs as he sucked on Scott’s drooling cock before it was pulled out that he was gagging on.   
  
“Fuck… you look so fucking hot on my cock.”   
  
“Feed me…” Stiles managed to moan out, his voice thick and raspy from the brutal invasion that Scott had already preformed before thrusting fully in, in one stroke, into Stiles’ throat till the hit.  Stiles tried to use his tongue on the underside of Scott’s shaft, but the sheer thickness was keeping him from doing too much as his throat was fully closed off by the dick he was sucking.  His mind growing fuzzy as his sight began to cloud over.  He hadn’t sucked any dicks before this and he had a sense that Scott was ruining him for other dicks.   
  
But so long as he got to keep being on his knees and sucking Scott off, he could live with that ruination of his throat.  He looked up the length of Scott’s body and gave him solid eye contact as Scott gripped the back of his skull and began to thrust harder and fucking his throat as hard as he could.  Stiles knew he’d either have to use the tablet to heal his throat or he’d be spending tomorrow barely able to speak over a whisper.  Either way it’d be totally worth it.  He moaned around Scott, giving him some extra stimulation before he felt Scott swell with need and with his thumb on Stiles’ lower jaw forcing it to nearly dislocate, he slammed hard, balls deep into his mouth, and sprayed the back of his throat of as he stay on his knees, using his tongue to try to milk the last of Scott’s essence out of him.   
  
“God… that was perfect.” Scott panted, slowly pulling out enough to leave the tip in Stiles’ mouth so that he could nurse on the still leaking tip.   
  
“Can you guys take this to your room?” Melissa yawned, her body tight in all the right places, she had no desire to be anywhere but asleep and soon.   
  
“Sure thing mom.  Catch you later.  Come on.” Scott tugged Stiles on by his hair and lead him naked down the hall to Scott’s room.   
  
“What’ve you got in mind?” Stiles grinned.   
  
“Well first I’m shoving my cock in your puck ass and then I’m going to sleep for a bit.” Scott was wearing a grin on his face.  He’d won the lottery here and he was well aware of it and had no qualms with abusing that fortune.   
  
“Werewolf stamina not keeping up?” Stiles gave a cocky grin, watching the smile fade from Scott’s face.   
  
“I’ve been through a lot to wrap my mind around.  Sleep first.  Then more fucking when I wake up.” Scott was more serious and Stiles   
  
“Okay.” Stiles pouted, rolling his mouth around his piercings on his lip so that the pout was more pronounced.   
  
“Face down.”   
  
“Yes sir!” Stiles grinned wiggling his body, trying his hardest to be alluring.   
  
“Hold still.” The growl in Scott’s voice as he crawled in over him let him know that he’d done his job perfectly.  Spread beneath Scott he held still as Scott slid home to the base in his ass and laid his full weight on Stiles’ body.  “Fuck… I can’t wait to wake up in this ass.”   
  
“Yeah…” Stiles yawned, the marathon sex and then a threeway had taken more out of him than he’d been willing to admit and was sort of looking forwards to a small break.   
  
“Shame your ass isn’t as big as mine or my mom’s.” Scott yawned as he wiggled in Stiles, slowly getting comfy.   
  
“You want my ass to be bigger?” Stiles bit his lip.   
  
“Would love it.” Scott was almost asleep.   
  
“Hey Scotty, is my bag up here?”   
  
“Y-yeah..” Scott yawned hard, reaching to the edge of the bed and dropping it in Stiles’ field of vision.   
  
“Thanks.  I’m just going to play a game till my mind calms down enough to sleep.”   
  
“Whatever you need dude.” Scott yawned deeply one last time, his head on his crossed arms on Stiles’ shoulders and was soon fast asleep.   
  
‘The joy of not having sleeping problems.’ Stiles mentally shrugged, his ass stretched around Scott’s still hard cock and feeling better than he had in a long time.  ‘So you want my ass bigger huh…’  Stiles pulled out his tablet and scrolled back to his own profile.  He quickly moved down to his physical parameters and opened the tab for his ass.  He chewed on his bottom lip for a minute before using the same setting he’d used on Melissa’s ass on his own.  He hit run and whimpered; his ass was instantly heating up and the muscle mass was changing.   
  
‘Scott’s ass could use a little work too…’ Stiles tried to hiss low in his throat as he felt the muscles in his ass and back reshaping to accommodate the changes he’d made to himself.  He quickly went to Scott’s profile and played with his ass shape till he had a perfect full bubble butt just like his mom’s.  He also went to the personality page and began to dial up Scott’s alpha jock mentality.  Scott had stepped up and Stiles hadn’t really realized that, much like he had with Melissa, Stiles really got off on Scott dominating him.  Somewhere in the thought of keeping Stiles naked and fucking him from both sides constantly whenever they wanted had made him jizz even harder.  He started putting in thoughts in Scott’s head.   
  
_Stiles is a punk ass whore.  Stiles is a fucking punk slut.  Stiles needs to be shared.  I should be on the lookout for guys who want to fuck his glorious ass.  I love Stiles fucking fat ass.  I shouldn’t let him wear clothes in my house.  I shouldn’t let him wear clothes in the locker room.  I should steal his gym clothes and his street clothes while he’s in the shower so I can strip that towel off of him and fuck him in front of everyone, making them see he’s my bitch but I like sharing._   Stiles typed into the program and uploaded it into Scott’s mind.   
  
With the subtle push from Stiles in the form of the subconscious prompts, Scott would soon be whoring Stiles out to anyone with the appetite to dominate and humiliate him.  Which if you’d asked him just a day or two ago he’d have told you he had not taste for.  But now… now he wanted Scott to walk him down the street in nothing but a dog collar and fuck him in public.  He felt himself throbbing with need and silently cursed the position, but also was glad for the added humiliation and need it provided of having his sex kept away from him.  Fuck…  Now he wished he could move and jerk off.   
  
Nothing for it now.  He sighed as he flipped over to Melissa’s profile to look at all the changes he’d made to her.  He scrolled down and decided to make sure it was a stable of her personality that she liked dominating Stiles.  She’d be concerned about the new side of Scott that was going to be coming out to play, but on another level she’d find it hot as hell that he was asserting himself and taking control over Stiles.  Toying with a few settings here and there, he was glad that he’d set the tablet to auto save templates before and after every change so he could flip back to earlier versions if he needed to.   
  
_Do you wish to lock profiles as tied to your account?_   
  
“what’s that mean?” Stiles whispered.   
  
_It would prevent other tablets such as this one from effecting either of these subjects, or anyone else that you change.  They’d be locked and only your account could affect them._   
  
“yes.”   
  
_Understood.  Locking now.  Restart of subjects will begin in two minutes._   
  
“see you on the other side.” Stiles yawned as the world swam in darkness and unconsciousness took him.   
  


***

  
  
“fuck.” Stiles slowly began to come to.  His mind first really grasping onto the thrusting going on behind him that had shaken him awake. “fuck… so good.”   
  
“wha…” Stiles was groggy.   
  
“Shit, you’re awake.” Scott moaned.  “Couldn’t hold off anymore.” Scott panted as he fucked harder into Stiles’ ass.   
  
“Fuck…” Stiles panted under his breath.  He hadn’t counted on being woken up with Scott dicking him like this.   
  
“Your fucking ass is perfect…” Scott moaned.   
  
‘glad you like it.’ Stiles mentally tried to hold onto a thought as Scott’s cock barreled in and out of him, raking across his prostate as he dug his fingers into the bed to try to hold still.  His thrusting rubbing his cock across the soft cloth prison of Scott’s bed sheets that Scott had forced upon him, the moist folds of the sheets around him.  “Fuck…” His cock was rubbing in slick and it was only then that he realized he’d came in his sleep while Scott fucked him relentlessly.   
  
“W-when d-did I cum?” Stiles panted out.   
  
“Twenty or thirty minutes ago…” Scott’s breathy panting was coming from behind Stiles’ left ear.   
  
“How m-many t-times…” Stiles fucked his ass back on Scott’s cock.   
  
“Have you cum?”   
  
“that too…” Stiles struggled to make sense of what he was feeling and thinking.  His brain was still sleep addled and his body was over sexed.  He wasn’t getting anything to add up entirely.   
  
“Like two or three times since I woke up.  I think you woke me up when you were cumming the first time.” Scott’s voice held his grin.  “I was having this great dream… I was fucking you bare back in home room and everyone was watching.  The whole school knew you were a fucking whore who spread his legs for anyone who so much as looked at him.  The tattoos, the piercings, sexy as hell, but cries for someone, anyone, to notice you so you can get this tight cunt of yours filled with cock.”   
  
“fuck..” Stiles moaned, Scott having picked up the pace as he spoke.   
  
“And I was fucking you in the dream, hard and fast and then I woke up to you fucking yourself on my hard cock… it was very distracting..” Scott leaned in close and nibbled on the shell of Stiles’ ear.  “You had me following you through to my own happy ending…” Scott panted as he kept pace.   
  
“S-sorry?” Stiles panted, fuck the things Scott was doing as he rotated his hips.   
  
“No problem. But damn if it didn’t get me going.” Scott was slamming his cock in as fast and hard as he could, an inhuman amount of speed and power that Stiles was sure would cause his ass to be open for days. “Makes me glad to wake up to this luscious punk slut ass.”   
  
“I like it when you fuck me…” Stiles whimpered out.   
  
“You like that huh?  You want to be my bitch… want to spread your fucking legs for me whenever I’m horny?”   
  
“And drop to my knees to suck your cock…” Stiles whined.   
  
“And you’ll do it where ever I tell you to.”   
  
“Yes.” Stiles knew that wasn’t a question, it was a command.  A confirmation that he was going to belong to Scott.   
  
“You want me to start looking for other guys…?” Scott tugged on Stiles’ ear with his teeth.  “Other guys to fill this fucking bottomless pit you call an ass with cock so much that you won’t be able to walk right ever again?”   
  
“Yes… god yes!” Stiles moaned, fucking himself back to meet Scott’s thrusts.   
  
“So that’s what we’ll do.  I’m going to whore you out.  Might even charge… get some money to pay the bills by working your ass on other guy’s dicks…” Scott grinned as he latched his mouth onto Stiles’ neck and began to suck and nip.  “And they’ll line up around the block for this ass of yours…” Scott panted in between his working over Stiles’ neck.  He’d leave a very noticeable and very high hickie for the world to know he’d gotten laid.  Between the way he was undoubtedly going to be walking tomorrow and the hickie, they’ll also know he bottomed.   
  
Something in Stiles clenched then.  He needed that.  Needed people to fuck him in public and use him and show him how much of a whore he was.  Because in the end, deep down, that’s what he was.  And that realization was enough to spark him one more time as he came hard into the cloth of the bed below him.  Stiles’ ass milking and quivering around Scott till he followed him on through to the other side of their bliss, leaving them a heaving mess of tangled limbs and panting breaths.   
  
“Fuck.” Scott slowly rolled off and reached down to wipe off, only vaguely aware he was using Stiles’ shirt.   
  
“yeah.” Stiles panted, shivering as he felt his over filled ass leak cum down the back of his taint.   
  
“A guy could get used to this…”   
  
“I’d hope so.” Stiles looked at him.   
  
“You were serious.” Scott gave him a curious look.   
  
“Damn right I was.” Stiles nodded.   
  
“Who would you want me to get to fuck you?  I mean what’s your type?”   
  
“you?” Stiles blushed.   
  
“Well duh.” Scott slapped his ass.  “Though, I know a couple hot and horny werewolf jocks who would love to wear your ass…” Scott pondered for a moment.  “But I’m not sure how to broach the subject with them.”   
  
“Leave that to me…” Stiles blushed.   
  
“Oh, you think you can just go off and whore yourself out do you?” Two of Scott’s fingers found Stiles’ hole and pounded into his prostate.   
  
“Scotty…” Stiles moaned.   
  
“Who’s punk whore are you?”   
  
“yours…”   
  
“I can’t fucking hear you.”   
  
“I’M YOUR FUCKING WHORE!” Stiles moaned as Scott slipped a third finger in and toyed and teased the hole with his thumb.   
  
“Damn fucking right you are.  I say who fucks you.  Not you.”   
  
“yes sir.” Stiles nodded, whimpering as his body clenched around Scott’s fingers.   
  
“Good boy.” Scott reached under Stiles, lifting him up as he grasped his cock and began to milk him, his tender flesh throbbing as Scott toyed with the piercings.  “You ready for your new life?”   
  
“Y-yes s-sir…” Stiles moaned.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re interested in a commission, please contact me on tumblr @ Notsalony


End file.
